The Lords of Gondor
by an-angel-in-hell
Summary: A collection of independent one-shots, of the Aragorn/Boromir persuasion. Ratings, genres, vary. See inside for details.
1. Prize

The Lords of Gondor

Summary: A collection of independent one-shots, of the Aragorn/Boromir persuasion. Ratings, genres, vary. See inside for details.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tolkien, not me. I'm sure he's rolling in his grave by now.

A/n: So, this is a collection of one-shots. Uh-huh. Um… they're not related to each other, really… they're just random ideas that popped into my mind. Like I said… ratings vary, although some will be steamy so they're going to be rated M overall (But I figured I should wait until I posted an explicit one before slapping an M rating on this thang).

1: Prize

Rating for this one: T

"Protect your center, Peregrin."

"I am!" the hobbit replied indignantly.

"No, you aren't. If you keep your sword up like that, you'll be disemboweled," Boromir said, swiftly growing impatient.

Shortly after it had been determined that Merry and Pippin would be allowed to join the Fellowship, Boromir had overheard Mithrandir state his concern that the two young hobbits would come to harm on their journey, as they had little skill in defending themselves.

Boromir had volunteered to give them some instruction, assuming that it would not be too difficult. After all, if he could train sixteen-year-old recruits in the army, how hard could it be to teach two Halflings the basics?

After the first lesson, he had his answer: very.

"But if I _don't_ keep my sword up, I'll get my head chopped off!" Pippin protested.

Boromir sighed. "An orc may be closer to your own size. Why don't you and Merry spar some more?" He doubted that would help- Merry grasped the principles better than did Pippin, but he was hesitant about applying them.

"Perhaps I can help you show them what you're getting at."

Boromir tensed as he recognized the voice that came from behind him. _Aragorn._ Carefully schooling his features into an impassive expression, he turned, ready to decline the would-be king's offer with a few biting words. His half-formed retort, however, died on his lips.

Aragorn was no longer dressed as a Ranger. Gone was the scruffy attire and the dirt of the road. He'd even washed his hair. He was dressed simply, in a diamond pattered tunic with black pants and a matching vest. He looked almost Elven.

He was beautiful.

Boromir cursed mentally. Before he'd known who Aragorn truly was, he'd been attracted to the other man, and had intended to make an attempt to get him in his bed. Upon learning his true identity, however, Boromir had abandoned his plan, as well as any feelings of desire- or at least, he'd thought so.

Shoving aside his all thoughts of his feelings for Aragorn to be examined later, Boromir once again opened his mouth to refuse the offer.

"Boromir?"

"Yes, Pippin?" This time, Boromir let it show in his voice that his patience was running thin.

"Maybe it would be easier for me to understand if I watched you and Strider spar," the hobbit offered.

Aragorn grinned at Boromir. "What do you say?"

So the would-be king wanted to spar with him, did he? Boromir smiled grimly. Yes, that would suit him fine.

"Very well," he replied.

Merry and Pippin grinned at each other, but Boromir hardly noticed. He had long desired the chance to put this cocky Ranger in his place.

The two men stood facing each other at a distance. A bow, a salute, and the match begun.

They circled each other for a moment, but when it became clear that Aragorn was not going to take the offensive, Boromir moved in. Aragorn easily parried his blow, and returned it with one of his own.

Both men were skilled with a blade. The hobbits oohed and ahhed at every strike, blow, and parry, but the Men paid them little mind. Boromir was utterly focused on the match, his concentration entirely bent upon Aragorn, and their blades meeting in a clash of steel that felt, somehow, as intimate as a lover's embrace.

As this thought ran through his mind, Boromir met Aragorn's eyes- and was blown away by the intensity that they held. He knew, with the same otherworldly sureness that had lead him leagues from his home for no other reason than a dream, that the other man had had the same thoughts as he. Aragorn desired him, and for an instant, shivering, Boromir wanted to go to him, and let himself be taken.

_Valar, how I want this man,_ he thought, then shook his head as if to bodily dislodge such thoughts. _I am not slave to my baser instincts._

He tried once again to get past Aragorn's defenses. The other man blocked his strike, but barely. He seemed shaken, and Boromir wondered briefly if the Ranger had been able to read the raw lust in his eyes.

He decided to experiment. The next time that Aragorn blocked his strike, instead of disengaging their blades and trying again, Boromir took several steps forward, forcing the other man back. Aragorn held his ground rather well, and they struggled there for a moment, both pushing with all their weight in an attempt to force the other to retreat.

Boromir locked eyes with Aragorn and poured all of the desire he felt for the other man into a single look. Aragorn took a surprised step backwards, and Boromir took the advantage, pressing forward and managing to slip under Aragorn's defenses and bring the point of his sword to the Ranger's neck.

"Do you yield?" Boromir asked, smiling grimly.

"Aye," Aragorn replied hoarsely.

"That was very impressive," exclaimed a strongly accented voice.

Boromir blinked. He'd completely forgotten the hobbits' presence. So, it seemed, had Aragorn, yet it was he who managed to pull himself together first.

"Thank you, Pippin. I wouldn't recommend attempting such tactics yourself, though. I don't think they'd work on an orc." He punctuated this last with a smile in Boromir's direction.

Boromir scowled at him. The point of this had _not_ been to give the Ranger ideas. "I think that's enough for today," he said to the hobbits.

Pippin and Merry seemed grateful that the lesson would be cut short, and lost little time in departing.

Aragorn hadn't moved. As soon as the hobbits were out of sight, Boromir turned to him. "So," he asked lightly, now more determined than ever to put the other man in his place. "Is there some prize for besting Isildur's heir in a test of skill?"

Aragorn seemed amused. "A prize? What sort of prize?"

Boromir took a step towards him. "This sort," he growled, claiming the other man's lips with his own.

He'd expected Aragorn to be surprised, but he seemed to have anticipated this move. The other man kissed him back, sliding his tongue into Boromir's mouth.

When they pulled apart, both men were panting.

Aragorn smirked, and Boromir suddenly realized that _he_ was the one who had been put in his place. "Will that do?"

Boromir was unable to think of a suitable response. "Aye," he said hoarsely.

Aragorn turned to leave. It wasn't until he was almost out of sight that Boromir thought of a reply. He lost no time in calling it out.

"Yes, Ranger, that will do- for now."

-

Reviews? Pretty please?


	2. Distractions

2: Distraction

Rating for this one: M (PWP alert.)

And, um… feedback is much appreciated, because this is the first m/m sex scene I've written, and also _the_ most explicit sex scene of any kind.

Boromir met Aragorn's gaze over the campfire, looked meaningfully at the woods that began several meters past their campsite, then met Aragorn's eyes once again.

The ranger shook his head, the small movement nearly imperceptible to one who was not watching for it.

Boromir, instead of responding with resignation or frustration as was usual when Aragorn answered negatively to this silent inquiry, scowled and stood. He walked around the fire to where the other man was sitting and crouched beside him.

"Why not?" he whispered.

Aragorn glanced at Gimli, who happened to be nearest, sitting a few feet away. He decided that the dwarf probably couldn't hear them. Legolas, who was sitting beside Gimli, certainly could- but the elf had learned long ago that it was best to give the two men their privacy, and so was unlikely to eavesdrop.

"We would be leaving the rest of the Company alone, short of defense. We cannot risk it," he replied softly.

"We've risked it countless times before," the other pointed out.

"That was when Gandalf was with us. Now… it is too dangerous."

"We would not be long."

"We cannot," Aragorn repeated.

Boromir sighed. "It has been," he said with the tone of one whose patience is rapidly running thin. "Four days."

"That isn't so very long," Aragorn pointed out.

"Perhaps not for you," Boromir responded sharply.

The ranger raised an eyebrow, noting the other man's frustration. "There are things you can do about that, you know. Polishing the family sword, I believe they called it when I was young…"

At this, Boromir grinned. "Ah, but it's so much better with company, is it not?"

"We cannot," he said again, but with noticeably less resolve.

"But you want to," Boromir said softly. "I know you do."

"Be that as it may," the other man replied. "It is too dangerous."

"You said that we would be safe on this side of the river," Boromir pointed out.

"We cannot depend on that," he replied. "And I never said it was safe. Saf_er_, certainly, than the eastern bank…" Aragorn trailed off, looking troubled.

"You're working yourself too hard," Boromir murmured, looking at his lover with concern. "You ought to relax. And I happen to know just what you need."

"Boromir…" Aragorn protested weakly.

"We can hurry," the other man said. "And we can scout out the woods for any signs of enemies while we're gone, hmm?"

The Ranger sighed. "We shouldn't."

His lover smiled mischievously. "And when has that ever stopped us?"

Aragorn met his eyes for a long moment, sighed again, and nodded. "Very well."

Boromir's smile widened. "I shall tell the others that we're going to scout the woods."

Aragorn nodded absently.

He regarded the other man for a moment, then smirked. "You really need it, don't you?"

"What I need is something to take my mind off… everything. I trust you can do that?"

Boromir gave him a look of pure lust. "I excel at that."

"I know," Aragorn replied, smiling. "Go tell the others."

Boromir went over to inform the rest of the Company. The hobbits paid little attention. Pippin and Merry merely nodded, not looking up from their supper. Frodo was sitting quietly, staring into the fire, and didn't seem to hear what Boromir had said. Sam also ignored the man- he was looking worriedly at Frodo as he tried to coax his master into eating some _lembas_.

Gimli, on the other hand, reddened. Clearly, he knew what the two were really going to be doing. Legolas merely nodded, appearing disinterested. The moment Boromir turned around, however, the elf's eyes found Aragorn's own.

"It may not be so bad an idea to actually scout the woods while you're out there, Aragorn," Legolas said, speaking in Elvish to ensure that their conversation remained private.

Aragorn nodded. "We shall. We won't be gone long."

With that, he headed into the woods, Boromir following close behind. They walked for a bit, putting distance between themselves and the camp.

Boromir noticed his lover's restlessness, the way his eyes flitted constantly from one shadow to another. "Aragorn," he said finally. "Relax. The woods are silent, there are no enemies near."

The other man sighed. "We cannot be too careful."

Boromir rolled his eyes. He'd had about enough of this. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Aragorn, grabbing the Ranger's shoulders and backing him up against the nearest tree.

"Aragorn, relax."

Boromir's face was now mere inches from his own, and Aragorn could see the intensity in his lover's eyes. "You need not take this burden solely upon yourself," he murmured.

"If I do not lead the fellowship, who shall?"

"At least let us help you. You're wearing yourself ragged."

Aragorn looked away and did not respond. Boromir sighed. He gently stroked the older man's cheek, causing Aragorn to look at him in surprise. Rarely was Boromir so tender.

"Relax," he said again. "Let me clear your mind of worry."

Boromir closed the distance between them and captured his lover's lips in his own. The kiss started tenderly, but soon grew hot and intense.

Boromir fumbled with Aragorn's breeches, attempting to unlace them without removing his tongue from the other man's mouth. After a moment or two, he was successful. He allowed Aragorn's trousers to drop to the ground, then pulled down the leggings he wore beneath.

Aragorn groaned when Boromir's hand finally found his hardening cock. He quickly grew to full hardness as Boromir stroked him. He groaned, causing his lover to chuckle.

"What do you want?" Boromir breathed into his ear, voice filled with lust.

"I-" Aragorn swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. It was an effort to think, an effort not to simply loose himself in sensation.

"Do you know what I want?" his lover asked softly. "I want you inside of me."

Aragorn's dick twitched at that. "Yes," he gasped.

Boromir smiled. "Good." He reached into his pocket and took out a small bottle of scented oil, handing it to his lover.

Aragorn took it with a grin. "This is new."

"I picked it up in Lorien. I told Haldir I had a sweetheart with whom I wanted to share a bit of the beauty of their forest."

Aragorn frowned. "You _hated_ Lorien."

"Well," Boromir amended with a shrug. "I didn't tell Haldir that."

Aragorn chuckled. He poured some of the oil into his hand, using it to slick his cock. "Turn around," he told Boromir. "And take off your trousers."

Boromir complied. They'd done this enough that they didn't really need to talk, and so they wordlessly switched places with one another, so that Boromir was leaning against the tree with his back facing Aragorn.

The Ranger pressed his body against Boromir's, gently grinding his erection into the crack of Boromir's arse. He moaned.

"Would you get on with it?" his lover demanded impatiently.

Aragorn chuckled. "Eager, are we?"

"Aragorn…" Boromir growled.

His eyes slid shut for a moment, hearing the other man say his name like that. "You want it so badly, then?" he inquired, reaching around to grasp Boromir's cock.

He groaned loudly. "Yes," he gasped. "Yes, I want it!"

Aragorn smiled, pressing an oil-slicked finger into his lover's opening. Boromir moaned. The ranger took this as a cue to add another finger. The other man's moans increased.

Boromir moaned his name again, and Aragorn felt hot desire flare in his abdomen and travel straight to his groin. He withdrew his fingers and took hold of the other man's hip with one hand, using the other to guide his erection to Boromir's opening. Aragorn pressed forward, but stopped just short of entering him.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded.

"I want you to fuck me," Boromir groaned.

Aragorn fisted a hand in the other man's hair, succumbing to a sudden violent impulse. "Beg me for it."

He'd expected Boromir to balk at this, but to his surprise, his lover shuddered. "Please…" he breathed. "Aragorn, please, please I need it so -"

A mere moment of hearing this prideful man begging to be fucked was enough to satisfy. With a wordless growl, Aragorn roughly entered the body of his lover, causing the other man to cry out.

"Aragorn…" Boromir moaned.

The ranger took hold of the other man's hips and pulled him closer. After pausing for a moment to accustom himself to Boromir's tight heat, he began to move, angling his thrusts so that his cock brushed the spot within him that would drive his lover wild.

Boromir gasped. "Gods, Aragorn!" he cried raggedly, pushing back to meet the ranger's thrusts.

"You love this," Aragorn stated. "Love it when I fuck you, love feeling my cock in you."

"Yes, yes," his lover moaned.

"So subservient tonight, my dear. What do I have to thank for it?"

"Surely you're not- uhh! complaining?"

"Never," Aragorn responded heatedly. He reached around and took hold of Boromir's erection, stroking roughly in time with his thrusts.

They continued to move together, gasping and moaning with increasing frequency as they neared climax.

Boromir was the first to come, moaning his lover's name loudly as he reached completion. Aragorn followed shortly after, albeit more quietly.

Neither man moved right away, but soon sore muscles protested. They carefully separated and cleaned themselves up.

"I needed that," Boromir sighed.

Aragorn nodded. "More than I did, I think."

The Gondorian frowned. "No, you _really_ needed a distraction."

"And so did you," his lover countered.

Still Boromir played dumb. "Why would I need…?"

"You think I don't know? Boromir, you are not the only one the Ring calls to!"

The man froze for an instant, before scowling deeply. "I am _fine_."

Aragorn caught his arm. "Let me help you."

He pulled away. "I do not need your help. I am not some weakling-"

"Boromir, weakness is the last thing I would attribute to you! You are strong, stronger than you need to be-"

"Given your heritage, I would say it is yourself you should worry about where the ring is concerned!" Boromir spat.

Aragorn's mouth hung open for a brief moment before he snapped it shut, pursing his lips.

"We should scout the woods," he said finally.

"Aragorn," Boromir said guiltily. "I-"

"I don't want to hear it," the ranger said as he walked away.

Boromir sighed miserably, and headed after his lover.

Already the captain of Gondor was hard pressed to ignore the whispering in the back of his mind.

So you guys know what to do now, right? Review? Yeah?


End file.
